


All it Takes is Hope

by Ravustics



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hinted feelings, Hugs, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravustics/pseuds/Ravustics
Summary: Rian noticed the flush that darkened Deet’s cheeks and ears, she flinched at his touch and pulled away, backing up from the male. A flash of pain appeared on Rian’s face and he followed her.“I… Uh, I should get back to work.” She stuttered out, turning to return to making her bombs.





	All it Takes is Hope

Rian skimmed through Brea’s journal, flicking through the pages and glancing at the drawings rather than the hastily scribbled markings lining the sides. Rian wasn’t exactly the most _patient _Gelfling, but it wasn’t his fault. Doubt had crept into his mind at the thought of no one showing up to help them against the Skeksis. Yes, Deet and Rian were strong together, but they were only two Gelfling against a handful of Skeksis that were evidently much larger and stronger than they were. So, while they waited for either protection or the sweet embrace of death, Rian had taken to looking through Brea’s book. Rian had seen Deet running around, arms full of dirt and string – he was unsure what the Grottan was up to, but he knew it was something that would most likely help them in their battle to come. Rian was undeniably grateful for Deet, he doesn’t know what he could do just on his own and now…

Well, she’s become important to Rian.

Perhaps in the same way that he cared for Mira – he still loves Mira; he truly does, and her death still haunts the Stonewood Gelfling. However, she’s _gone, _just like his father and the rest of his family. He will always love Mira and yet, his heart skips a beat whenever Deet’s eyes meet his own, when her lips crinkle her cheeks as she smiles and her twinkly laughter. Deet is something that he treasures, especially now that their race is under threat by those they had once called their Lords. A part of Rian wished that this had never happened, but then he would have never met Deet, Hup, Kylan or Brea, people who are now his friends and allies. Rian blinks from his stupor, running his bare fingers through his thick mane of hair, he hasn’t bathed in days and smells of sweat, charcoal and dirt. Its rather disgusting and when he squints, he can see clumps of Thra clinging to his nails.

Rian flips through the pages, halting when he notices a familiar figure: _Rek’yr. _Rian scoffs and glares at the Dousan, he hates the man’s chiselled and roguish looks. He’s not jealous perse - perhaps a little, yet Rian likes his pretty features because his father told him that Rian looks just like his mother. Hence, why the Gelfling wears the silver clip in his hair, it’s the only keepsake he has left of her. Rian returns his attention to the drawing and he particularly distastes the obnoxious hearts that are drawn around Rek’yr. He doesn’t understand what Brea sees in Rek’yr and is still disturbed by the fact that her gave her a bone necklace.

_How is that romantic?_

Rian sighs and flicks through the book, skipping pages with only Brea’s scrawl, he stops on one page that catches his eye. Its _beautiful_ and the amount of detail that Brea put into the drawing is incredible. It’s him looking into the distance almost heroic like and Deet is next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. The picture makes Rian flustered and he can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks as he touches Deet’s face. Rian can feel his heart leap into his throat and tries to swallow it down, Deet is so pretty against the blues and whites of the background. Rian can’t believe he didn’t notice her drawing them together but a part of him is glad, he’s unsure how he’d react if he had caught her. Rian smiles at the idea of being with Deet and he could really see a brighter future with her by his side. Of course, they’ll have to survive this whole ordeal first. But, to be able to spend the rest of his life with Deet sounds like a dream. He’s unsure if they’d live in the Caves of Grot or in the Stonewood capital. Perhaps they could find their own home, just the two of them, hidden away from the rest of the world. Yet, Rian is conflicted over his apparent feelings for the Grottan. Mira still appears in his mind; she is the whole reason he is still trying to save Thra and Rian knows he’ll never forget her.

A loud explosion shocks Rian causing him to jolt and yelp in surprise, he almost drops the book and falls off the stump. He quickly collects himself and jerks his head around.

“Deet?! Deet!” He calls out her name, scanning for his favourite Grottan. He can hear her coughing, but he doesn’t see her through the smoke that spirals through the air.

A soft groan came from the woman before she lifted her head, “Uh… I-I’m… Fine! I’m fine!” She answered, cradling her head and spluttering up inhaled dirt.

Rian closed the journal and left it on the stump as he got up and ran over to where Deet was, “Deet! What in Thra was that explosion!” He gasped, hurrying to her side, “Are you all right?”

Deet inhaled sharply, twisting her head at the mention of her name. She seemed startled by his presence, something that caused Rian to furrow his brow. She gave him a crooked smile, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Rian! Of course, I’m fine. How are you?” She replied swiftly.

He sighed in relief but stopped when his eyes caught onto what Deet had been busy working on. “Uh… Uhm, Deet…” He started, throwing her a teasing smile. She hummed in reply, bouncing on the heels of her feet. “…Have you been making bombs?”

Deet breathed out a laugh, shaking her head, “No! Uh… Well, smoke bombs so technically, yes?” She continued when Rian stared at her blankly. “It’s an old Grottan trick for clearing out hollerbat nests.” She winced, “Oh, it stings the eyes something fierce! My father accidentally got a face full of smoke one time, and he couldn’t see straight for three days!” She rambled, starting to giggle when Rian chuckled along.

“You Grottan have a lot of tricks.” He bemused.

Deet snickered and shrugged her shoulders, “I guess so.” She said almost breathlessly.

Rian scratched at his chin, narrowing his eyes as he glanced behind him. “We’ll need them if the other Gelfling don’t show.” He stated seriously.

The Grottan gave him a comforting smile, “They’ll be here.”

“What makes you so sure?” He inquired, taking a step forward.

“_Hope.” _She simply replied.

A warm smile returned to the Stonewood, he bobbed his head, mulling over Deet’s words. She really knew just what to say, perhaps he could…

Rian stumbled over his words, clearing his throat as he tried to speak, “I... Deet… I was wondering – I never properly got to see the Caves of Grot… Maybe we could… Go back when this is all over. When everything is back like it was.”

Deet’s face pinched and she adverted his gaze, “I don’t think anything will ever be like it was again, Rian.” She sounded so tired and Rian felt his heart sink in his chest. He hated seeing her like this.

Rian moved closer to her, murmuring a soft, “No…” before he placed his hand over hers. “…It will be better.” He promised, leaning in.

Rian noticed the flush that darkened Deet’s cheeks and ears, she flinched at his touch and pulled away, backing up from the male. A flash of pain appeared on Rian’s face and he followed her.

“I… Uh, I should get back to work.” She stuttered out, turning to return to making her bombs.

Rian hesitated to touch her again but pushed past it and gingerly grasped her arm, pulling her around again. “I’m… I’m sorry if I offended you, Deet… I just want to spend more time… With you –“ He paused when he noticed Deet’s eyes widen. “- Just you… Only you, just, just the two of us…” Rian clamped his mouth shut and removed his hand.

Deet scrunched her face up, “Rian… Please don’t apologise… I just don’t think… We don’t know what will…” She clutched her hands to her chest, frowning as she didn’t know what to say.

“We will win against the Skeksis and we will build a better world for our people. You have _hope_ that more Gelfling will join our fight, why can I not _hope_ for a better life?” Rian acknowledged.

The Grottan gasped softly and turned away from him, “Rian…”

“Is… Is there something wrong?” Rian pressed as he peered over her shoulder.

Deet tucked her hands under her armpits and shook her head lightly, “No, everything is fine… I’m just worried but… _Perhaps _I’ll show you around…” She teased, facing him again.

Rian rolls his eyes with admiration for the girl and crosses his arms over his chest. “Is that the best answer I’m going to get from you?”

“Hmm… It seems so.” Deet agreed, a small smile gracing her plump lips.

“Well, I’ll accept it then, you best keep to your word.” Rian shifted his gaze to her hidden hands and moved closer to her, “_Deet.”_

The Grottan blinked owlishly, “_Rian?”_ she echoed his name back in the same tone.

Rian swiftly reached out and grasped one of her wrists, tugging it free from its hiding place. His lidded blue eyes widened at the sight of fluorescent purple veins that crawled up from her finger tips.

_The Darkening._

Deet panicked and tired to retch her hand free from his hold but Rian tightened his grip, staring at her pulsating veins. He felt his chest tighten and a sickening feeling invade his stomach, “This… This is because you…” Rian mumbled, unable to finish his words aloud.

“I-I didn’t want you to find out!” She exclaimed, panting as she breathed in deeply to regain her breath.

Rian’s bottom lip started to quiver as tears filled his eyes, “Deet… You can’t use your powers anymore, it will… _You’ll die_!” He retorted, sniffling as his sight was invaded by moisture.

“I have to, Rian! The Sanctuary Tree gifted me this power so that I could help Thra! I can’t…” Deet sobbed, her large eyes were drawn to her hands as they started to shake. “… I have to make sure you survive, that my family does… Hup… Brea – I will do all… I have to use my powers!”

Rian released her wrist and instead wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a tight embrace – he could feel her squirm and push against his form, but he held firm.

“_Deet_… I can’t… Oh Thra – I can’t lose you too!” Rian whimpered against her shoulder, he shook his head angrily, “_Please… _Don’t use it anymore…”

Deet remained silent for a moment before she cautiously returned his hug, her body trembled as she cried. “I… I can’t… I…” She whispered against his ear, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. “… But… If you have hope… I’ll… I’ll be okay.”

Rian let out a watery laugh, nuzzling his face into her hair, “_Okay…_ I believe you, Deet…” Yet his words held no truth and all he could do was cry, pray and hope that _somehow _it could turn out better, for all of them.

_Especially Deet._


End file.
